The Curse of Love
by MissCEAFord
Summary: Basically, a day in the life of Zoe and Max. The bits the BBC didn't show us in series 28 episode 46 (the cupboard scene) please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new zax fanfic, basically it starts from Saturday nights episode (the cupboard scene ) there may be a couple (but very few) lines the same, in the first couple chapters, as was in Saturday night's episode, but its will be purely for the story and you will soon see that this fanfic is taking a different direction. **

**(At the start this fanfic will tend to include things they didn't show us, like the open mic night)**

**Please R&R as I absolutely love hearing your comments/improvements, sorry for any mistakes, I will update Tomorrow if I get 5+ reviews, enjoy!**

"I love you"

Zoe's eyes shot open like all her six lottery numbers had been called at once.

Zoe and max were lying in bed, the sheets pulled down and the duvet lying on the floor, signifying the warmth of the night.

Zoe lay facing the large glass windows in her apartment, as she watched the lights of the buzzing city late at night. Zoe, enjoying the feeling of max tucking that one small piece of hair that seemed to fall, behind her ear every so often, let her eyes slowly close, until they shot open again, like she was on standby waiting for max to say those three word that he had carelessly let slip from his mouth.

"Really?" was Zoe's reply, making max jump and doubt his declaration at the same time

Max was astonished Zoe was even awake & thought that with her asleep or at least on her way there, it would be a great time to let her hear something that he had been dying to tell her for weeks.

Max's hands slowly slid away from Zoe's face as he placed then between his head and the pillow.

Zoe sighed as she felt max's body shift to the other side of the bed, she could clearly see his reflection on the glass, faced the other way. Just for one second Zoe wanted to say it back, but bit her Tongue, closing her eyes instead, letting sleep overcome her.

**Sorry this is so small but I wanted to see what people thought of this new fanfic first, before I write more chapters. If i do continue, chapters will be two or three times the size of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my new zax fanfic, basically it starts from Saturday night's episode (the cupboard scene) there may be a couple (but very few) lines the same, in the first couple chapters, as was in Saturday night's episode, but its will be purely for the story and you will soon see that this fanfic is taking a different direction. **

**(At the start this fanfic will tend to include things they didn't show us, like the open mic night)**

**Please R&R as I absolutely love hearing your comments/improvements, sorry for any mistakes, I am away until Sunday, but I will update then if I get 11+ reviews, enjoy!:)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Zoe's eyes flickered open the next morning, she found herself once again staring out her glass panelled windows which showed the same busy city in the sunlight.

Looking over, Zoe frowned when she saw max who was still in the same position as last night. Zoe knew that if max was any further away from her, he would probably fall out of the bed.

"I love you too" zoe whispered, something that she should have done nearly ten hours ago, but of Couse as ever, like work zoe's timing was never right.

Zoe sighed seeing no movement of max. It was unlikely that she would ever sum up the courage to say it again. Max had slept threw a once in a lifetime opportunity, a love declaration from Zoe Hanna.

Looking out the window again, Zoe noted the hospital in the distance and that's when it happened, that's when max slowly snaked his arms around Zoe's waist, showing her that he had indeed heard. At that moment Zoe knew that she was never going to hear the last of it.

"We need to get up" Zoe pointed out, as she turned off the alarm on her phone

"I'm to comfy" max complained as he tightened his grip around Zoe's waist

"I could lie here all day, but we have work!" Zoe struggled to get free from max's grasp

"Fine" max complained as he let go on Zoe, laughing when she near fell out of the bed

1 hour, 2 failed attempts to get out of bed and a shower later, max was safely in Zoe's car as she drove to the ED, well he was as safe as you can be when Zoe's driving.

"Just remind me what you said this morning?" max smiled, as Zoe left him two streets away from the hospital, in their usual spot

"Good bye max" Zoe simple said, as she near pushed him out of the car

Seeing Connie arrive at the same time as her, Zoe waited behind as she checked her lipstick in the mirror. Getting out of her car, Zoe walked into the ED behind Connie, but as Connie made a turn for the office Zoe walked straight to reception when she saw Tess, Louise and noel as well as the large smile on Connie's face.

"Someone's getting it" Zoe commented as she flicked threw her post

"Guy self or cal, what do you think?" Louise asked Tess, Zoe and noel

"Well cal is a fast mover, it didn't take him long to pull lily" Tess commented "and cause of the age, guy self lagging behind"

"On a Zimmer frame" Zoe smiled as she heard the ED doors bang open, signalling max's arrival

"Morning boss" max made a point of setting his hand on Zoe's lower back and leaning closer to her as he passed

"I'm not your boss anymore, max" Zoe pointed out, not taker her eyes off the letter she was now reading

"I know, just wanted an excuse to smell your perfume" max winked "coco channel, right?"

**But is max being too obvious?**


End file.
